Forced
by ProjectAuthor
Summary: A female padawan is kidnapped from the Jedi Temple by a dark force. Will she get free and find her way back? Rated M for violence and sexual situations. ((100 views and no reviews or followers! Someone please tell me what I'm doing wrong!))
1. Escape

**AN: I really enjoy writing these so if you enjoy reading them, please leave a review! Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**The Escape**

Darien stands roughly six foot tall, weighing around one hundred and seventy pounds. He wore blacks robes that covered his body with traditional black trousers tucked into his shin-high apprentice boots. His chrome lightsaber hilt was tight in his right palm as he rushed down an empty corridor of the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. The black strands of his hair couldn't conceal the crimson glow of his eyes. His face was scarred with black marking around his eyes resembling tattoos. The young sith glances over his shoulder, constantly looking behind him as he began to approach the end of the long hallway. Suddenly an alarm begins blaring throughout the entire temple.

"Blast!" he shouts out at the sound of the alarms.

At the wave of his hand, the doors blocking the entrance to the next corridor opens allowing him to walk through. The doors automatically close behind him. Darien comes to a sudden stop to see three Jedi standing before him waiting with their lightsabers ignited.

Darien's sharp eyes watched them sternly.

"Drop your weapon, sith!" One of the Jedi shouts to Darien.

Another one steps forward, causing Darien to ignite his lightsaber and slightly crouch in a defensive position. "It is over, Darien. Give up your weapon and turn yourself in and no one else has to lose their life."

A sinister grin grows across Darien's face.

"That is where you are wrong, Jedi! It will never be over!" The sith shouts to the three before raising his arm and sending a wave of force in their direction.

The Jedi take defensive stances, absorbing the force push by sliding back slightly across the stone floor.

Darien quickly follows up behind his wave of force so he is between all three Jedi. The dark force user quickly sends a strike to ones gut, piercing the man's chest. As another Jedi swings a saber toward Darien, Darien spin-steps out of the way, dodging the attack and yanking his saber free from the first one's corpse. The Jedi slightly loses his balance and quickly turns around to meet Darien with another swing. Darien begins exchanging strikes between both Jedi. The three go back and forth, swinging and defending each other's attacks. Finally, Darien is able to counter one of their attacks, kicking one away long enough to land a successful strike on the other. The young sith connects lightsabers with the Jedi before him. Each one holds their defense as the dark hall lit up with a greenish-red glow. Darien's eyes glared into the Jedi's, glowing with the colors before him. The other Jedi finally catches his balance and quickly turns to see the sith and his ally locked in a parry. The Jedi uses this advantage to quickly charge at his enemy. While Darien holds his guard with one of the Jedi, the other quickly rushes in swinging at him. Without hesitation, the dark warrior pushes away from the Jedi and flips backwards, landing in a crouched position out of the way of the incoming attack. Darien quickly rushes towards the Jedi again, spinning himself around him quick enough to slice the man in two at his abdomen. The last remaining Jedi turns around to see Darien standing between two of his dead allies.

The Jedi detracts his lightsaber in defeat."Why are you doing this?" he asked hopelessly.

The sith quietly walks up to the man and with a swift swing, he slices the man's head off of his shoulders. "Orders," he answers.

Darien smirks as he detracts his saber and places it on his belt. He then takes a knee to collect all three of the Jedi lightsabers. The lightsabers are stuffed inside of his tunic before he takes off down the hall before any other Jedi arrive.

As the alarms blare throughout the temple, Darien continues sprinting down the halls getting closer and closer to his objective.

He eventually slows down to walk, then to a stop at a random door in the complex. The symbols on the door declared the room housed the female padawans. After looking down each direction of the hall, he smiles grimly at the door. He extends both of his hands out in front of him toward the door, causing the door to begin shaking lightly. By balling his fist, the door crumbles open before him.

All of the teenage girls were standing together on the opposite side of the room, terrified and screaming as the menace enters.

Darien cringes at the annoying sound of the girls screaming. As he approaches them, the screams grow louder and more horrific.

"Shut your mouth! All of you!"

They continue sobbing and weeping out of fear.

"SILENCE! Or you will all die by my hand," he shouts to the screaming girls.

The girls finally go silent, desperately trying to hold back their tears.

The crimson orbs of Darien scroll over all the girls before landing on one specifically.

"You!" he points. "Come here!"

The girl looks to the girl on her left and right, hoping he wasn't pointing at her.

Darien rolls his eyes and steps forward to grab the girl by her hair, pulling her away from the crowd.

The girl he grabs instantly begins screaming and crying, "NO! STOP! PLEASE! WHY ME!?" she sobbed.

Darien remained silent and continued to drag the girl out of the room and in to the hallway. Once reaching the hallway, he looks down each direction to see Jedi approaching from both sides. There wasn't much time to act before they closed in on him. His brows flatten on his fore head as he jerks the girl up to her feet.

"Just so I am not mistaken, what is your name?" Darien asks the girl as the Jedi begin approaching from each side.

Her dark brown eyes were full of tears, only being able to look at all the Jedi and then to Darien. She was unable to think of her name.

Darien sighs, "I hope you are the right one."

As the Jedi come to circle around him and the girl, his demonic eyes look over all of them before quickly blasting a wave of force towards a glass window that looked over the city. The glass breaks and the area instantly fills with rough winds and flying glass shards. The Jedi instantly attempt to shield their eyes, as does the girl. Darien quickly looks to all of them and takes the opportunity to escape. His hand clenches the girl's robes then swings her out of the building through the opened window. The girl screams at the top of her lungs as she free-falls through the traffic-filled sky of Coruscant. Darien takes one final glance around at the Jedi before diving out the window headfirst following the girl.

**AN2 I will be adding to this story very soon. If you guys like it, want to read more, or even have any suggestions or criticism - Please leave a review! Thanks for reading guys. More will be coming!**


	2. Coruscant PT 1

**AN: Ok, so this chapter was originally going to be a lot longer but I don't want to dump huge chapters on you guys. So instead, I'll be splitting the ****_Coruscant_**** chapter in to two parts. Here is the first one and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Coruscant **

**Part 1**

The terrified padawan screams and flails uncontrollably as she falls through the night sky of Coruscant. Vehicles rush past her while she falls, getting very close but coincidently missing her.

Darien, falling behind her at a higher altitude, holds his body stiff, picking up speed as he dives face first towards his separated prisoner.

The free-falling female suddenly feels a yank at the back of her robes. She instantly squeezes her eyes shut, fearing that she had been hit. She slowly opens her eyes to see Darien holding her robes, pulling himself closer to her. She begins flailing more, trying to get away from the man.

Darien ignores her struggle and finally pulls himself close enough to the padawan to wrap an arm around her and pull her into his embrace. Chest to chest they fall toward the bottom of the Jedi Temple.

Once feeling his body next to hers, she eases into his embrace and wraps her arms around him tightly. She clings to him for dear life despite what he did. At the moment it didn't matter. She knew this person was her only hope of surviving the fall.

He quickly slides an arm between him and the female, trying to get in to the utility pouch on his belt. Finally he pulls his arm free with what he was looking for. A small silver hand-held device that served as a grappling hook launcher. With the device in hand, he aims it towards one of the vehicles flying past them and pushes a small button. A small hook shoots out from the device attached to a thin wire that followed it. The hook pierces the vehicle, catching on the frame as the vehicles continues on its path. The wire soon tightens up, jerking the two force users in to the vehicles direction. The two swing uncontrollably through traffic and buildings with nothing but each other to hold on to.

The female burried her face into his chest in fear, keeping her hold on him as tight as she could.

Darien quickly glanced at the traffic all around him flying high speeds. The line they were attached to was swinging uncontrollably behind the vehicle. As he rushed to think of a solution, the vehicle sends them aiming towards another towering building. His eyes grow wide before looking down and timely letting go of the wire.

The girl let's out a scream as they begin falling again.

The young sith holds her tight as they fall onto the hood of another moving vehicle. Darien positions himself to put himself beneath her, absorbing the impact of the fall.

The padawan lies on top of him, afraid to open her eyes because she could still feel them moving the sky. After feeling the flat surface of the car beneath Darien, she slowly opens her eyes to see Darien laying on his back with a pained expression. She then looks further around to see them laying on the hood of a moving vehicle and the driver looking shocked.

The driver of the vehicle stares at them with a frightened look on his face. Being concerned, he slowly begins bringing the vehicle to a stop.

Darien soon slides from beneath the girl and makes it to his feet, grunting slightly as he raises his weight. He slowly walks across the hood to the driver's compartment where he raises a hand toward the man driving. The villain stood their, strands of black hair waving in the wind as he gave the man in the vehicle a cold stare. At Darien's will, the man driving slowly levitates out of the drivers seat. At the wave of Darien's arm, the man is tossed into the night sky of Coruscant screaming. Once the vehicle was clear, he looks back to the girl.

"Get up."

The padawan, still in shock from everything that has happened to her, couldn't believe what she just saw. The sith threw the man across the city using the force and didn't have any remorse about it.

Darien was growing irritated with repeating himself to this girl. "NOW!" he shouted in a grim tone.

She rushes to crawl across the hood on all fours before entering the cab of the vehicle. Once in the cab, she slowly slides into one of the seats and begins tearing up again.

Darien smirks before sliding into the drivers seat and taking off.

**To be continued**

**AN2: Thanks for reading guys. PS, it would be awesome if you follow me and/or leave a review!**


	3. Coruscant PT 2

**Coruscant **

**Part 2**

Darien and the female padawan traveled in silence through city until they reached the slums.

"... Where are you taking me?" The padawan asked her kidnapper.

Darien ignores her.

Wiping tears from her face, she watches as he journeys into the darker part of the city. The girl holds her robes up to her face, sniffling into it.

"Please just tell me where you are taking me."

Darien glances over to her. He stares into her dark doughy eyes that were full of tears. He smirks before turning to look for his destination.

Growing angry that the man has yet to answer her after asking twice, she swings one of her arms at him to get his attention.

"Answer me!"

Darien turns toward her ferociously. His expression was hostile while stopping the vehicle.

"What makes you think I am going to answer any of your idiotic questions! You sound like a child! Afraid because you don't have your holy Jedi around to save you," he smirks. "I am the one in charge. You answer my questions. You do as I say! Do you understand?" he states loudly before taking off and driving again.

:

The padawan, shocked at his reaction, brings her knees up to her chest and turns away from him crying.

Darien shakes his head. He was almost sympathetic

The two continue to traveling deeper into the slums before landing the vehicle on a small landing platform outside of a large warehouse-type building.

The sith releases the door on his side before looking over to the girl.

"Get out."

The padawan, wearing her hood now to hide her tears, exits the vehicle.

Darien gets out and looks over to her with a raised brow. It was the first time she actually did what he told her to. He decided he would use this as a chance to find out if he actually took the right padawan. The sith walks over to her side of the vehicle to stand infront of the girl.

"Tell me your name," he stated calmly.

Hey dark eyes look up to him from under her brown hood.

"Tara 'Lyn," she replies softly.

"If I find out you are not being truthful with me, I will kill you."

She lowers her head to him. "I am being truthful with you."

Darien slightly squints before snatching her up by her arm and leading her towards the large warehouse.

She gasps as he jerks her arm. Her brows flatten in anger.

"I answered your question. Answer one of mine," she utters while being forced to the warehouse.

Darien sighs. "That is not how this works, padawan."

"Please! Just tell me why. Why me? What are you going to do with me? What did I do to deserve this?" she instantly begins crying again.

Darien just watches, feeling somewhat sorry for her, but refuses to go against his orders.

"Move along," he says jerking her closer.

Tara stumbles towards him, sobbing to herself.

He pushes her off to the side to place his hands infront of him facing the large door of the warehouse and begins using the force to open it.

She watches but feels helpless. Her thoughts were being clouded by fear and anger, it was hard for her to focus. She tries to calm herself.

The doors finally open to reveal a large spacecraft. Darien grins.

Once she spots the ship, she knew what was going to happen. He was taking her off Coruscant.

She watches as he examines the outside of the ship. The blonde then looks around. If she had a chance to escape, this was it. She swallowed her breath and suddenly took off running away from the warehouse.

Darien spots her and begins chasing her. "Get back here!" He runs a few moments then stops, extends his hand towards her and stops her in her tracks using the force. She stood froze, held in the bind of his force. He slowly pulls her closer to him.

"If you try that again, you will be dead. There will not be another warning," his expression was hostile.

Before releasing his hold on her, he tosses her into the warehouse, letting her go and leaving her sliding across the stone floor to hit a wall.

She cringes, clenching her fist.

The sith points to her, "Do not move."

She gives him an angry look.

Darien opens the spacecraft for boarding, then turns back to the female and grabs her off the ground. "Come on."

He drags her into the ship, throws her into a seat and closes the hatch. He takes a seat in the cockpit and takes off.

The blond let a few more tears glide down her cheeks before bringing her sleeve up to wipe her face. She knew she was going to have to do something if she wanted to get away. He obviously wasn't going to let her go. If she wanted to be free, she was going to have to escape. She began thinking of a plan.


End file.
